It's Gonna Be Okay
by Fantastic Beasts in the TARDIS
Summary: Jemma didn't make it and now the team has to move on and realize that they're going to all be okay. *One-Shot* WARNING: Implied character death.


**A/N- The second of one-shots from Tumblr. It's kinda shit but oh well. I'm sorry for your feels guys.**

**WARNING: Implied character death.**

"Agent May." Coulson said steadily, entering the cockpit, "Land the plane please."

"Sir. There's nothing we can do for her. She jumped twenty thousand feet into the ocean." She protested.

"Do I look like I'm joking right now? I know this bus can float so we are going to land the plane and we are going to find her and we are going to bring her home. Is that understood?" May nodded, knowing not to disagree with him at that moment, "Okay."

"Phil." He turned back around to face her, "This wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have stopped her."

"There's always a way! If I could have just gotten to her-"

"She knew that it was contagious better than anyone and she did what she had to do." She interrupted.

"Tell that to her best friend. Just land the plane Melinda." Coulson turned and walked out. The rest of his team was in the common area. It was silent except for Skye who was crying. She was sitting in an armchair and Fitz was sitting on the couch in his usual spot, leaving a place for Simmons. Ward was standing next to Skye looking almost as if he wanted to comfort her. He contemplated everything from putting a hand on her shoulder to hugging her but nothing seemed appropriate.

"I don't understand. S-she just jumped out of a plane." Skye said through her tears breaking the stalemate of silence.

"Skye. She knew it was deadly and she didn't want anyone else to get it. She performed according to protocol." Ward tried to reassure her. He finally touched her shoulder but it didn't relax either of them.

"I want off." She took a deep breath, "I want off this plane. I don't want to stay here."

"Skye. You can't just leave when things get hard."

"When things get hard?" She pushed his hand away from her arm as she swiveled in her chair to face him, "Someone died Ward! Just because you're a robot that doesn't feel anything doesn't mean that everyone else is too!"

"You think I don't care?" He said trying to stay calm, "I've been trained to be the one who doesn't break in these situations. I'm not allowed to feel anything so yeah I'd love to cry and close down as well but I don't have that luxury."

"I want to get off." Skye repeated as if she hadn't heard what the agent had just said.

"No."

"Okay." Coulson said quietly making his presence known.

"Sir. You're prepared to just let her off?"

"Yes I am. This was never supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the agreement. So, if anyone wants off the team I understand." He looked at Fitz who hadn't spoken since the incident.

"Excuse me." The scientist muttered quietly as he stood up, exiting the room quickly. He walked swiftly down the hall to his bunk, grabbing Jemma's lab coat on the way. He sat on his bed and put the coat on. She had been a bit smaller than him so it was tight but it still fit. He pulled his legs up onto the bed and wrapped his blanket around him. He barely managed to close the privacy screen before the tears started falling. He made no effort to wipe them away. There were too many anyway. He reached for his phone and tried to think of someone to call, but the only person he wanted to talk about Jemma's death with was Jemma. So he put it away and reached instead for a stuffed monkey on the top shelf. He held it tightly in his arms and lay down, trying fervently to fall asleep, hoping that when he woke up it'd all be a bad dream.

Back in the common room the rest of the team stared at the door he had just exited from. Skye and Ward looked at Coulson expecting him to say something. He didn't. They resumed their previous silence for a minute before Ward finally spoke.

"I'll go, uhh, check on him." He said. Skye looked at him surprised for a moment.

"Actually I think it'd be better if I go instead of the T-1000 over here." Ward almost smiled at the reference to their first encounter before the situation came rushing back to him.

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

"You're not going to fight me on this? What have you done with Grant Ward?"

"No. I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"Okay. Well, ummm, I'm going to go see if he's okay." Skye took a deep breath and stood up. She walked slowly into the hall until she reached Fitz's bunk. She whispered, "Leo?" There was no answer, "I know you're awake. I can hear you." She heard a resigned sigh from inside and the screen slid open. Skye walked in and sat on the bed. Fitz sat up. They sat next to each other for a while neither one saying anything.

"Leo. I'm so sorry." Skye said finally.

"I'm gonna have to go to her funeral and see everyone crying and watch them put her into a dark hole in the ground."

"She was trying to protect you. The last thing she did was save your life."

"Did she even stop to think about how I would feel? She left me alone! She jumped out of a plane and killed herself and left me alone on this damn planet and on this dumb flying circus! She left me."

"Everything's going to be okay, I think."

"No its not! I don't want to live in a world without her. I don't know how and I don't think I can." Fitz was quiet for a while and Skye realized that he had fallen asleep. She gingerly stood up and walked to her own bunk. Moments later Ward's voice was heard from the other side of her screen.

"Skye?"

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still crying?"

"N-no." She sniffed.

"I'm coming in." The agent used his override to open the screen and he sat on her bed. He asked again, "Are you okay?"

"No. It feels like I've lost my family all over again. And I can't-" She stopped, unable to say anymore. Ward reached over and used his fingers to wipe the tears off her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Skye. You haven't lost your family. You still have Coulson, May, Fitz, and me. We're a team. Alright?" Ward said, trying to reassure her as he gripped her tightly. She didn't say anything for a bit. Skye leaned against Ward's chest and felt him breathing deeply. After a while she calmed down enough to talk. She pulled out of his grasp.

"So, we're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I think we are."

**A/N- Hope you liked it or enjoyed it or something. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
